TWERP Week
by Victoria Breckon
Summary: It's TWERP Week at West McKinley High School- and our two favorite boys are participating!
1. Chapter 1

_Although Kurt had had to rearrange his morning skin care moisturizing routine by an hour and a half, it was definitely worth it. He walked into the school precisely at 7:00 AM. His boots _clomped _with determination as he walked down the long hallway of West McKinley High School, finally reaching Blaine's locker: 1734. It appeared to any outsider a standard red locker that furnished the halls of the Lima, Ohio school. __  
><em>_But soon it would be a piece of art.__  
><em>_Kurt carefully laid out his supplies and began to transform the rust piece of metal into a design only worth of his boyfriend. It was the beginning of__TWERP__week.__  
><em>_  
><em>_What time are you going to be at school? Kurt had texted him.__  
><em>_Blaine never replied. Although it was against his dapper ways, Blaine Anderson had a plan in mind, and he was not going to let anything or anyone slow him down. __  
><em>_Blaine walked with a snappy pace towards locker 3421, relieved that no one else had tried to__TWERP__Kurt yet. He was his, and decorating this locker would only intensify that fact to the mass of students at West McKinley High School. In his mind, they could probably care less. __  
><em>_Blaine smiled as he reached his boyfriend's locker, and soon began to design it according to his sketch.__  
><em>_Once the work was complete, Blaine headed down three flights of stairs. He intended to reach his locker. Yet he never found it.__  
><em>_In it's place was a piece of his boyfriend's incredible creativity. Cut out of individual letters from various covers of magazines were the words: Blaine Anderson, you've just been__TWERP__'d! You are an incredible man and I love every moment we spend together. L'amour, K :)__  
><em>_The locker was covered in different patterns of scrapbook paper, and there was even a bow tie connected to the vent. The smile on his face couldn't have been larger, the happiness in him more obvious.__  
><em>_He had been__TWERP__'d.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kurt hadn't a reason to go to his locker but at only one time during the school day: right before lunch. He walked his regular route, finally reaching his locker through the swarm of sweaty adolescents.__  
><em>_He nearly screamed at the sight of it.__  
><em>_His locker was completely encased in various covers of Vogue. There was a single gold star in the middle of it that said his name, like on a Broadway stage door. Underneath the star was a handwritten note backed on purple cardstock. In Blaine's neat handwriting was written, "I hope this gives you an inkling of your future, one that I definitely want to be a part of. Happy__TWERP__week, baby. Courage. L'amour, Blaine." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Take them to the basketball game.  
>Blaine reread the second 'assignment' for TWERP week, and mentally scratched his head. Kurt would do anything for him, Blaine realized. Though was a basketball game really romantic enough for a guy like Kurt? Would he even have fun? Blaine wondered quizzically, sighing as he sat on his bed, thinking. Sure, Blaine would have a fine time; he enjoyed sports and could have fun nearly <em>anywhere_. But TWERP week wasn't about him. It was about Kurt. He sighed, biting the corner of his lip. He was unsure of what to do._

_"The _basketball_ game? Seriously?" Kurt asked as he and Finn walked towards his car, ready to go home after the first day of TWERP week.  
>"Yeah, man. Hey, you should bring Blaine. You're twerping him, aren't you? Or he's twerping you? I didn't understand who was twerping who, since the girl is supposed to do it ideally…" Finn suggested innocently. "He likes sports, right?"<br>Kurt rolled his eyes and fought the sarcasm that was rising in his chest. "Finn, if I wasn't so suave I would call you rude. We're twerping _each other._" He rolled his eyes as if this was quite obvious; in many respects, it was. " And yes, Blaine does like sports. Remember all those days last summer where he'd be over and you guys would play basketball, or whatever, outside? I sure do." A small smile played with his lips as images of a shirtless Blaine, dripping with sweat in his front yard, played through his mind.  
>"Oh, yeah." Finn replied, smiling boyishly. "Anyways, you should come. I'll be playing, but I know Rachel is coming. And Mercedes is singing the national anthem. You could at least hang out with them. That would be fun."<br>"Fun, perhaps." Kurt replied, mentally grimacing of grimy bleachers covered in moldy nacho cheese, a ground littered with a rainbow assortment of candy, and how his expensive slacks would absolutely turn to trash if he were to attempt to sit anywhere in the gym. "Sensible? I think not. But… Blaine would have fun, and I could find a way to get into it. You might just have an idea, Finn Hudson."  
>A smile played on both boys lips as they drove home, planning their individual twerp ideas for the upcoming day.<br>~~~~_

_ "Well, we're supposed to take them to the basketball game." Blaine told Wes and David as the three friends found a seat at The Lima Bean, two clad in their trademark Warbler uniforms, the other wearing a stylish coat, blue suspenders, and grey bowtie. "But, you know Kurt, I don't really think he's into that kind of thing, y'know?" _

_ Wes and David exchanged an all-knowing glance, knowing too well that Kurt wasn't the type of person to _willingly_ go to sports games, let alone the game of the worst high school team in the state of Ohio. "We know." David said, smiling softly. "Why don't you just take him to a movie instead? Or, invite him over to your place to watch Titanic or something. His diary said he's a sucker for Leonardo DiCaprio…" _

_ "His diary? But…" Blaine began to question, then simply shook his head. He knew his friends too well to question how they could possibly have gotten their hands on something as precious and secret as Kurt Hummel's private journal. "Yeah, that might be a good plan. Nice and romantic, yet sweet. I think my mom and dad are going out, anyways…" _

_ "See, there ya go. Problem solved. I, on the other hand, have set up a private performance for my girlfriend, Nicki." David announced proudly, sipping the dark coffee that was a mirror image of his skin tone. _

_ "You make that sound suggestive." Wes pronounced, wiggling his eyebrows._

_ "You mock us, sir!" David exclaimed. "I'm clearly going to use my talents to woo her." _

_ "Again, sounds plain wrong, man." Blaine piped up, joining the quiet laughter._

_ "I'm singing to her, okay?" David huffed, smiling moodily at his mischievous friends. "Jeeze!" _

_ Blaine grinned and joked with his Dalton Academy friends, making up his mind on just exactly how to woo Kurt Hummel on the second day of TWERP week._

_ "Kurt Hummel?" Kurt looked at his English teacher who was extending a bouquet of two dozen yellow and red roses to him. Throughout various parts of the day, student deliveries had been arriving in various classrooms as part of a Valentine's Day ritual; earlier in the month students had been able to purchase roses that would arrive to their loved on St. Valentine's Day. _

_ The smile on Kurt's face could not have been larger as he read the card: "Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely, gorgeous boyfriend. I couldn't have asked to be with a better man. I'll see you in Glee club! Forever yours, xxoo Blaine Anderson." _

_ "Kurt. Kurt? Kurt Hummel? As beautiful as those roses are, I need you to please put them down, you're disrupting class."_

_ With a little giggle, Kurt set the flowers gently down, thinking of his boyfriend and imagining his different reactions he would be having at the bouquet of yellow roses he would soon be receiving. He couldn't wait to see him, not only because seeing him was a highlight of his day, but because he couldn't wait to give him the basketball game tickets that were weighing down his pockets. They were going to celebrate TWERP week like any other couple, and Kurt could live with grimy bleacher seats as long as he was with his Blaine._

_ "I must say, I liked the flowers much better than the singing cupid last year." Blaine admitted sheepishly, gripping Kurt's hand as he walked towards his locker._

_ "Yes, that was a foolish, Junior move of mine. I'm sure this was more descreet and personal, anyways. I'm glad you liked them. I loved mine."_

_ "I can tell. You haven't put them down since I've seen you." Blaine replied, a smiling lighting up his features._

_ "No, and I don't intend to." They had reached Kurt's locker, and after putting his books away in his decorated locker, he turned around to face Blaine. He had memorized his face already, yet it was always like seeing it for the first time. The lines, the creases, the spark in his eyes, the smile on his lips, the rosy color naturally smeared across his cheeks. He was gorgeous. He was romantic. He was his. He was Blaine Anderson._

_ "Blaine Anderson," Kurt began, pulling the two cardstock tickets out of his pockets. Will you accompany me to quite possibly the worst high school basketball game you've ever seen in your life?" He extended the tickets to him as the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch._

_ "Kurt, I—wow! I would love to, really." Blaine replied, taking the tickets and examining them. _

_ "Well, what 'really'? Do you not want to?"_

_ "No, no, trust me, I do! I didn't think _you_ were the one who would want to! I was planning on asking you to come over and watch Titanic with me. I was going to make a candlelight dinner, y'know. Just the two of us." Blaine ended the sentence softly as the topic became more intimate. _

_ Kurt's breath caught in his chest at the selflessness his boyfriend had just portrayed. _And he knows my all time favorite movie! _Kurt squealed mentally. _

_ "But, we can do both." Blaine exclaimed, grabbing the hand without the flowers as the two walked to lunch. "I would love nothing more than to spend Valentine's Day with my lovely boyfriend."_

_ "It's a date, then." Kurt grinned, and the conversation of tonight's plans was ended with a squeeze of the hands._


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine, what's your favorite restaurant?" Kurt asked casually as the two walked hand and hand through the parking lot. They stopped in front of Blaine's car and turned towards each other.

Blaine's eyebrows did a jig across his face, finally deciding to rest in a relaxed position. "Well, I guess that little bakery on fifth street. They have the best croissants, especially with strawberry jam, and- Why? Is this for TWERP week, Kurt Hummel? I know you're supposed to ask your loved one to breakfast.. Because if so, you're not being very sneaky."

"Well, I hear you're very familiar with my diary. Maybe I'm trying to add this fact to it."

"Mmmhmm." Blaine nodded, shifting his weight and scratching the back of his neck. A plan was soon forming in his head, which was masked with obscenely controlled curls.

"Well, is that your final answer?"

"Yes, Regis Philbin."

"Good. I'll see you precisely at 7:15AM outside your house, then. Don't be late. And-" Kurt cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in close so that their noses were almost enveloped in an eskimo kiss. "Not even fashionably late. Although, if I must say-"

"That is the best way to be late, yes." Blaine met Kurt's lips in a brief lock before baying his boyfriend goodbye. As he started his car, Blaine could relate to the motor that was running: it was the same feeling he received whenever he thought about the boy with perfect hair, the boy that had taught him so much, the boy that always looked great, the boy that was his.

He was so fortunate to have Kurt in his life.

And he never wanted him to leave.

Blaine knew that Kurt could possibly be mortified when he would arrive at his house at 6:30AM. He even considered the fact that he could still be in his pyjamas, or, even worse in his boyfriend's eyes, without facial moisturizer. Though one thing Blaine Anderson was not expecting was to see Finn Hudson at the door. Especially at 6:30 in the morning.

"G-Good morning, Finn." Blaine smiled politely as he took in his sleepy apparel and lack of pants. Finn's light brown eyes were crusted over with sleep; his hair was sticking out at random places, and a small amount of drool was rushing out of his parted lips like a rushy brook.

"Yeah." Finn replied, opening the door so that Blaine could enter. Once setting his bag down, Finn seemed to register a question in his mind. "Why- dude, why are you here? It's like, six AM. Kurt's not awake, if that's who you're looking for."

"Well, yes, he is who I'm looking for. I've come to make him breakfast for TWERP week. But- hey, no, shh shh shhhh, it's a surprise, he doesn't know about this."

Finn nodded, trying to understand. "Alright, man. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Feel free to use the kitchen, Burt will be down in ten for his cup of... of..."

"Coffee?" Blaine suggested, smiling.

"Yeah, that stuff." And with that, Finn Hudson ambled back upstairs, another fifteen minutes of shut eye clear in his future.

Blaine sighed and dug out the recipe cards he had stuffed in his bag. It was the beginning of the third day of TWERP week. And although you were supposed to take your loved one out to breakfast, Blaine was bringing breakfast to Kurt.

"So, you're TWERPING him? I don't get it."

Blaine smiled sincerely at Burt as he sat at the table, eating a SlimJim and sipping coffee.

"Well, sir, we're TWERPING each other. But, I kind of took over today. He doesn't know I'm here, so I was kind of hoping it would be a surprise."

A sharp laugh escaped the mechanic. "Make sure he has his skin stuff on his face before you set eyes on him. He'd have a panic attack if he didn't."

Blaine laughed politely as he sprinkled the last of the powdered sugar on the overflowing tray. He added a fresh vase of yellow roses to it and smiled eagerly at Burt; he was grabbing his keys, heading towards the garage.

"Thank you for allowing me to use your kitchen, Mr. Hummel."

"Kid, it's Burt. And anything to make my son happy. You're a good kid, Blaine." With a smile and nod, Burt was out the door.

Blaine was just stepping into a door: it was solid in appearance, and wooden. Though he was also stepping into a wave of emotions. He was going into the unknown, to the scary questions, to the thoughts and reactions of someone he loved. He would forever go into the unknown, as long as the answer was Kurt Hummel.

"Happy TWERP week!"

Blaine entered the room to find Kurt sitting at his white vanity, lightly dabbing a white fluid onto his face.

"Oh!" Kurt burst, rubbing it in hastily as he turned around; he ran a quick hand through his hair. "Oh, my goodness! But, the bakery, and- Oh, my gosh, Blaine, look what you did!"

As Blaine set down the tray, he was instantly wrapped into a squishy hug from his boyfriend. "You are just too sweet! I'm sorry I don't look properly, I just woke up an hour ago and-"

"You look perfect." Blaine told him, an intimate, sweet tone gracing his lips. He grabbed the tray once more and sat it in front of Kurt. He sat next to his vanity and handed him one of the roses from the vase, watching as he brought it to his nose. The color contrast was extraordinary; velvet was touching velvet, and a sweet odor extended in waves from both of them.

"This is so great, Blaine! I can't believe it! I have the best boyfriend in the world, you know."

"Well," Blaine said, watching as Kurt cut into his omelet and taste the exquisite cuisine. "You know what they say: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, man. Rachel is trying to get me to wear a sweater. A sweater, man." Finn released his balled fists, not even noticing that his brother was, in fact, wearing a sweater that was adorned with a canary against a faded grey knit. Kurt simply kept quiet, listening to Finn; he was bound to get an earful from him anyways, because when it came to fashion, Kurt had a lot to say.

"And, I mean, horsies, er- ponies, yeah, that's it- sweaters look good on Rachel. And Quinn. But-" He stopped, releasing a sudden burst of air. "You didn't- I didn't mean-"

"Yes, Finn, I didn't hear anything, please keep talking."

"Well, animal sweaters look fine on her. But I don't want to wear one." Finn's eyes darted towards Kurt's.

The fourth day of TWERP week required couples to dress like twins.

And clearly, Finn was having some struggles coming to grips with what he would be forced to do for love.

"And, I mean, you have it easy, you and Blaine practically look like twins! There's hardly any work required with that."

"Oh yes, Finn, it's just lovely being lumped into stereotypes." Before Finn could stumble in with any other thoughts, Kurt began on what he had been planning to say ever since this fashionable conversation began. "And if I wasn't your brother, I would call you quite rude. Again. Blaine and I may be gay, but we do not have the same fashion. He's much more tame, much more Patrick Downy Jr, where I, on the other hand-"

"You once wore tights to school, bro. And it wasn't for theatre."

"Yes, while I admit I have made some rather poor fashion choices in the past, the point is-"

"And a cape completely made out of flowers."

"It was for Earth Day-"

"They were real flowers. Oh, and that one time, with the one silver-sequined jumper-"

"Finn, I get it. But I have no regrets. Just love." Kurt smiled at his own reference that his brother would probably register sometime later tonight. "Anyways, my fashion choices are not what's up for debate on this table of hot topics. What is up for debate is how we are going to dress like our loved ones."

"And that is where I come in and save the day. Move aside, diva, I have some plans I need to discuss with Finn." Rachel Berry flashed Kurt a brief smile. Soon, her arm was entangled with Finn's. She was gabbing his ear off with talk of clothes, and which shade of lipstick would suit her complexion best, and how the ply of knee socks really did matter.

Oh, the things people did for love.

The sound of his knock could not be heard against the crooning ballads of Ethel Merman and Jimmy Durante. As Burt walked inside, he was met with jacket being thrown at him in frenzy. Upon further inspection, Burt found Kurt in his closet, tossing clothes out at every possible angle, muttering quietly to himself, biting on his cuticles, and occasionally singing along with Ethel. On his bureau was a trifold board; different color swatches hung in squares, patterns created dissonance, measurements were written next to a picture of Blaine's smiling face, sketches were scribbled out with pen. It was an inspiration board. It was the ever changing mind of fashion.

"You know, when I thought of raising a son, I didn't quite picture it like this." Burt said from his place amongst the pile of clothes.

"Oh, yeah, dad, when I chose to be gay I didn't _quite picture_ having stereotypes thrown at me from every angle. But hey, it happened!" Kurt continued to throw clothes behind him, like he was aiming for a bull's eye in an invisible dartboard.

"Woah, son, lighten up. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"_Panties, _dad? Really?"

"Kurt, it's an expression!"

"No, here's an expression! Tomorrow is the fourth day of TWERP week and we're supposed to dress like twins, and I have _no clothes whatsoever_ that would match Blaine and I's individual styles and complexions."

Burt scrunched his eyebrows together as he glanced around the unusually messy room. "No clothes, huh? Seems to me you have just a few."

"Dad, it's not funny! This is important to me!"

"Well, hey, here's an idea." Burt offered as Kurt flopped onto the bed next to him, a look of weary exasperation rearranging his features. "How about you just ask him?"

"_Ask_ him? He's been the best, most romantic boyfriend ever. He's been planning all of these really cool things, and you just want to me _ask_ him?" Kurt's eyes grew round and his breathing quickened.

"Well, it would sure save you a lot of stress." Burt sighed, pressing his palms against the duvet cover as he pushed himself off of the bed. "But it's just a suggestion. If you want to do things the hard way, you can." Kurt grimaced and turned back to his closet, ready to tackle the back portion.

As Burt's hand grasped the handle, he turned back around. "Besides, don't you and Blaine wear the same things already?"

Kurt had to force himself not to scream at the second time he had heard those words. Oh, the things people did for love.

Around the Hudson-Hummel dinner table, light chatter was carrying on nicely. Carol was discussing the latest report at work, Burt was nodding politely, and Finn was focusing on eating his mashed potatoes as quickly as possible. During a rare moment between bites, he managed to ask Kurt, "Have you decided on what to wear tomorrow with Blaine?"

A droopy look collapsed his features. "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you just wear the same color bow tie?"

"Why don't you wear a sweater with a carousel horse?"

"That's what they are?"

"That's what—Yes, Finn."

"And actually I am. And it's going to be cool." A white smile composed of teeth and potatoes shone against his pink lips. "Besides, it's TWERP week, and wearing a stupid sweater will only intensify the fact that Rachel and I are an item."

But Kurt wasn't listening.

An idea had just struck him; he was struck by lightning.

"Mom, dad, Finn, please excuse me, but I've got to go call Blaine. I've figured it out! I've—I've just got to ask him!"

An eager Kurt ran out of the room with a slight hop and squeal. Burt, dumbfounded, shook his head. "Isn't that what I told you?" He called out.

There was no reply.

Blaine and Kurt grabbed their coffees and headed towards an empty table, their hopes high in an eager attempt to down caffeine that would ideally prepare them for the school day ahead. Kurt was dressed in a grey shirt; instead of buttons descending into the waistline, there was a single, thick silver zipper. A pink carnation was stuck to his lapel, and a white bowtie adorned his neck. Designer blue jeans clad his waist, and black, short boots gave shelter to his feet. Blaine was in exactly the opposite; a white zippered shirt, a grey bowtie, and a pink carnation, with blue jeans and black boots.

Once at a table, the two began to chat and eat, talking about their everyday school lives, the scandal of musical theatre, and how Ben had sent the wrong girl home on the Bachelor.

"You know, I'm not sure if I like the idea of dressing up as twins. Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I love you, but I think it just adds to the stereotypes people automatically push us into. Plus, it totally stressed me out last night, and Finn kept mentioning how we dress the same all the time and how it wouldn't be a big deal if we didn't have a _plan_." A large sigh escaped him, though he didn't allow his eyes to roll. "What do you think?" Kurt leaned back on his chair and sipped his chai, waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine pondered the question carefully. He leaned towards Kurt and placed his hand on top of his, smiling as he let his thoughts run wild. "Twins are people who will go all of their lives having to tell each other differences about themselves, so that they don't get confused with their twin. But, really, they're two different people, but the same, at the same time." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gingerly. "And that's why I'm proud to be your twin—because all though we're two people, we're one at the same time. And I'm willing to battle through the confusion, as long as I'm with you."

Oh, the things people did for love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, thank you again for meeting me for coffee at such short notice."

"You're quite welcome, Blaine." Rachel replied, smiling as she brought her caramel mocha latte to her lips. "As a fellow TWERPer, I felt it only my duty. Now, before you begin, I can only assume that, besides friendship, you asked me here to ask me where I got my coral headpiece. Well, you know, I keep up with Vogue, though not as religiously as Kurt, and managed to find this at—"

"Rachel, I—" Blaine began, trying to listen politely to Rachel's false, fast assumptions.

"And it's a perfectly good color, though I'm not so sure with my skin tone, and Finn, you know, wasn't any help at all—"

"Speaking of Finn—"

"Did you see him in that sweater yesterday? He looked very… _buff chic_."

"Rachel, I asked you here because I was wondering what you were doing for the final day of TWERP week." Blaine finally managed to cut in. The stage was his. It was his turn to perform at such a high energy that it would knock her gold star socks off. "You know, the final day, make them a shirt. I was wondering what you were doing for Finn, because I need some help deciding on what to do for Kurt's."

Rachel set her coffee down, staring around The Lima Bean as if something would suddenly pop out and strike her with brilliant inspiration. "Well, for Kurt, you don't want it to be extremely feminine. He's been so up on stereotypes lately." She began, tapping her finger lightly on her chin.

Blaine nodded and held in a light scoff. "I know." He agreed.

"But you want it to be fun as well. If anything, I would try to put as many of Kurt's favorite things on it as possible. You know—feathers, glitter, couture fashion, music." Rachel took another sip of her coffee, smiling as the milky brown liquid disappeared through her lips. "Besides, you know Kurt—whatever you do, he'll love it."

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed, resting his elbow on the table to support his head, which was leaning on his palm. A dreamy expression filled his features like watercolors slowly mixing with one another to create a brilliant scene. In many ways, Blaine Anderson _was_ a brilliant scene. He was young. He was polite. He was brimming with love.

"As for me, I think I'm going to give him a basket of muffins tomorrow along with the t-shirt, and call him a stud muffin." A goofy giggle escaped Rachel, and soon the two of them were filling the coffee café with delighted laughter and overflowing love.

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, sewing and gluing and cutting pieces for a tie that would accent Blaine's outfit for the last day of TWERP week. Kurt only had one problem: He hadn't a clue on what to do for Blaine's t-shirt.

"Mom, I need some help, some inspiration."

"Sure, honey, anything." Carol replied as she continued to bustle around the kitchen, preparing supper. "What do you need help with?"

Kurt bit his lip as he continued sewing. "Well, I need to decide on what to put on Blaine's t-shirt for the final day of TWERP week. I want to be creative, cool, and romantic, because you've seen everything he's done for me! I mean, breakfast in bed?"

"That's the definition of the perfect man." Carol agreed, smiling as Burt came up behind her and lightly kissed her before grabbing a drink from the fridge and returning to the game. "There are always their quirks, though." Carol sighed, watching as her husband left the kitchen. She giggled softly before looking towards her second son. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Some, yes, though I admit they aren't my best."

Carol let out another, more vibrant laugh. "I'm sure they're great, honey. How about you try and incorporate everything Blaine is to _you_ in it? How would you describe him?"

_Perfect_. Kurt thought, smiling to himself with a huge grin.

"Kind. Funny. Talented. Brave. Creative. Strong. Handsome."

"Try and keep it under a two and a half feature film, kiddo." Burt teased as he once again entered the kitchen, this time setting the table before leaving once again.

"See? There ya go. You can incorporate all of those things into his t-shirt. You're beyond creative and talented, Kurt. I'm sure you'll figure something out. You let me know what you do, yeah?" Carol called to her son who was eagerly racing up the stairs.

"Of course, mom! Thanks!"

Kurt was bubbling with excitement as he began the process of sewing, gluing, and cutting for the second time that evening.

Blaine returned home from The Lima Bean to find a single yellow rose sitting on his bed, accompanied with a handwritten note in perfect handwriting. It read, "Dearest—Meet me tomorrow at 7:15AM. I'll have breakfast ready this time. L'amour, Your TWERP"

For the second time that week, Blaine arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household precisely at 7:15AM. Kurt opened the door eagerly, wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. Blaine grinned and held up his suit bag, eager to show Kurt his creation. "I'm sure it's wonderful!" Kurt gushed, turning towards a fully set table. "However, I'm sure my breakfast is too, and it's going to get cold if we just stand here." He smiled playfully as he met his boyfriend's lips before shooing him to the table.

After breakfast, Blaine politely excused himself. He grabbed the suit bag and unzipped the contents. He pulled out a white suit that was completely and utterly _wrecked_.

It couldn't have been more gorgeous or more _appropriate_.

The white fabric was nearly covered in every color of pain imaginable. The paint started at the collar where it seeped down to the knees; there, it slowly dripped towards the ankles, leaving a small amount of white space. He handed Kurt the suit as well as an orange bowtie. "I know it's probably not what you expected, but there is some type of meaning to it." Blaine smiled. "Go put it on and I'll explain when you come out."

Five minutes later Kurt emerged from the powder room. The suit fit him perfectly; his tawny hair was swept back with gel, and the orange bowtie brought out his brilliant blue eyes. "Blaine, I absolutely _love_ it. Tell me, where did you find your inspiration?"

A huge grin filled his eager face. "When you think about something overflowing, what do you think of?" Blaine asked.

"Well, something going over where it should be. Overflowing, passing the borders… It's like coloring outside the lines." Kurt answered.

"Exactly!" Blaine answered, his smile increasing in size. "That's how I feel when I'm with you, Kurt Hummel. Like I'm overflowing with love. And I didn't know how to fit that into a t-shirt, so I did it with a suit. I hope that was okay."

Kurt leapt towards his boyfriend. "It's more than okay!" He exclaimed, trapping him in a hug. "It's perfect. _You're_ perfect. And what's creepy—" Kurt pulled out a near identical suit bag. "I did a suit as well! Though this one is tawny. But don't worry, it's quite cool if I do say so myself." Kurt handed Blaine the bag and waited with baited breath as he unzipped the bag.

Blaine pulled out a tawny suit with a pink button down shirt to go underneath it. It was a fairy normal suit to the unaided fashion eye. A bold baby blue plaid was sewn onto the lapel, collar, and elbows. It was the tie that was a piece of art. It was a normal, tan silk tie, yet sewn onto it was the word 'courage' made out of individual letters of newspapers and magazines. Additional words were added to the artistic tie: 'love is forever'.

"Let me explain." Kurt burst out, pointing to the tie. "You see the word 'our' in the word 'courage'? Well, it says 'our love is forever'. Also, the word 'courage' can be broken into c-our-age. See our age. I… that's how I see us in the future. I always see us together, and talking about how remarkable it is that we fell in love at such a young age. Because when I see my future, I always see you in it, Blaine Anderson. I want to see our ages together."

A watery smile played with both boys features on the final day of a very successful TWERP week.

Courage, once a hopeful, inspirational word, now had a double meaning: it meant that Kurt Hummel would always draw happiness and prosperity from his first love. It gave Blaine Anderson a reminder to face his fears rather than to run away from them, and do so with his first love at his side, mentally or physically. Courage now gave the boys the hope that they would see their ages together.

And isn't that what having courage was all about?


End file.
